


Hope

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [31]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Loving Marriage, Marriage, Married Couple, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Married life is quite the thing
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	Hope

The first thing they do while engaged is kiss.

The second thing they do while engaged is rise up from where they were kneeling.

The third thing they do while engaged is run to Air Temple Island and have Tenzin marry them.

It is not official, it’s not fancy nor is it planned; which makes it the perfect symbolism of them.

The news break to the rest of the world when Lin absentmindedly mentions one night at the police station that she has a wife to go to. She curses when her detectives put their work skills to use into her personal life but Kya is happy with all the presents they get from both the detectives and the politicians that read all about it in the morning newspaper.

A Town Hall clerk finds them a few weeks later, stuttering and all but soiling himself as he informs them their marriage paperwork seems to have been misplaced and lost. To his credit, the man made himself useful by bringing them the paperwork with notes on what information was needed of them to make it valid in all aspects, from taxes to benefits.

Lin feels something she’s never felt before when she sees Kya sign her share of the paperwork as Kya Beifong that she very well knows is not pride, nor approval. That feeling never goes away and it grows stronger with every little thing that makes it more official.

It inflates her chest like the former, and it makes her look forward to what follows like the latter, but there’s something in the mix that Lin has never felt before. Something that she knows comes from the fact Kya is her wife and Lin can wear that marvelous necklace every time she gets the opportunity without people wondering about it.

“It’s hope-” Kya tells Lin when the Chief talks about it with her wife, as they’re about to go to sleep one night “Hope that it’ll all be sunshine and rainbows from here on out”

Kya curls deeper into Lin’s body and as they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms, Lin can’t help but think to herself.

‘ _And to think people mocked Aunt Katara for feeling this_ ’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank YOU guys so much for reading this series! I adore you for leaving all thos Kudos and comments!!
> 
> Knowing what you think means the world to me!
> 
> I'd like to invite you to check out my other works and giving them some love too if you happen to like what you read! Feel free to leave prompts! I might write them if I have the chance!
> 
> Please, if you're new here, check out the full series, it's all interconnected.


End file.
